


Настоящее

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [25]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Он так хотел сказать: «Я доверяю тебе, Эш Тайлер», но вместо этого произнес другое, более важное.
Relationships: Christopher Pike & Ash Tyler | Voq
Series: Pike&Tyler [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324316
Kudos: 2





	Настоящее

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Новогодний календарь 2020 в сообществе All Star Trek.

В первый раз это случилось, когда Крис выходил из Штаба Звездного Флота в Сан-Франциско. Он только-только ответил на кучу вопросов о судьбе экипажа Дискавери и единственное, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это как следует выспаться.

Но вместо того, чтобы направиться к ближайшему транспортному узлу и отправиться в свое временное жилье, Крис на мгновение замер и поглубже вдохнул соленый ветер из залива.

Тут-то у него и потемнело в глазах. Всего на секунду Крис ощутил, что находится совсем не в Сан-Франциско. Это точно был дом его родителей в Мохаве, выстроенный с нуля отцом. Деревянное крыльцо Крис пару лет назад отремонтировал: мама боялась, что половицы прогнили от дождя и времени, а заменить их было некому. Крис сделал все сам. Не потому, что не доверял наемным строителям — просто они наверняка предложили бы заменить настоящее дерево синтетическим. Оно ведь служит в десять раз дольше и не гниет от влаги, да и цвет у него ровнее. Но Крис понимал, почему отец выбрал материалы, созданные природой, полные недостатков и изъянов — в этом была сама жизнь…

Видение продлилось очень недолго, Крис даже не успел понять, что произошло. Голова немного кружилась, но он списал это на усталость. Все-таки не каждый день даешь бой свихнувшемуся искусственному интеллекту.

— Вы еще тут? — прозвучал за спиной голос агента Тайлера. Или теперь стоит называть его коммандером? Крис обернулся, чтобы встретиться с Тайлером взглядом — тот выделялся на фоне играющего на солнце светлого камня Штаба Звездного Флота и выглядел весьма инопланетно. Крис даже задумался, как Тайлеру не жарко стоять под таким солнцем в абсолютно черной одежде.

— С вами разобрались гораздо быстрее, чем со мной, — Крис не мог не отметить этот факт. Его допрос длился если не полчаса, то минут двадцать точно. Тайлер просидел за закрытыми дверями переговорной в три раза меньше.

— Я не следил за временем, — Тайлер подошел ближе, и Крис понял, что тот лукавит. Черт возьми, Секция 31 отлично готовит своих людей и явно разбирается в них лучше Криса. Все еще казалось, что Тайлер тут лишь для того, чтобы следить за его решениями, пусть они двое и прошли этот путь от полного недоверия к сокровенному вопросу: «Ты мне доверяешь?», на который Крис так и не смог ответить.

— Я… — Тайлер начал говорить, но быстро замолчал, словно мысль, которую он собирался озвучить, показалась ему глупой. А еще он выглядел так, будто ему было неуютно там, где он находился.

— Сан-Франциско совсем другой? Не такой, каким его запомнил… он? — Крис подозревал, что не может спрашивать об этом, но раз уж они стоят тут вдвоем и смотрят на залив, то почему бы и нет. После всего, что они прошли, Крис полагал, что имеет право на некоторую честность. Черту, после которой многие люди начинают называть друг друга друзьями, они с Тайлером точно давно миновали.

Тайлер всего лишь кивнул, но по его взгляду стало понятно, что Крис угадал. Попал в яблочко, выбил десять из десяти — и теперь сам был не очень рад этому. Нужно срочно разрядить атмосферу, пока Тайлер окончательно не провалился в бездну чужих-своих воспоминаний.

— Я думаю, вам стоит создать свои собственные впечатления об этом городе, — Крис надеялся, что поступает верно. — Сан-Франциско чудесен в любое время суток и в каждый из сезонов. Считайте, что вам очень повезло, мистер Тайлер, у вас сегодня есть лучший из гидов.

На лице Тайлера отразилось не то удивление, не то недоумение.

— Не смотрите на меня так, — Крис протянул ему правую ладонь. — Нам с вами придется некоторое время торчать на планете, пока Звездный Флот не закончит расследование. И это лучшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы отблагодарить вас за помощь, которую вы предоставили в момент нужды.

Крис не сомневался в собственном красноречии. Он смотрел в глаза Тайлера и старался излучать уверенность, которой всегда было навалом. Только бы Тайлер не почуял то, насколько авантюрным он считает свое предложение.

Поначалу Тайлер выглядел очень строгим и серьезным. Потом будто принял решение, и черты лица смягчились. Тайлер протянул руку и быстро пожал Крису ладонь — может быть, слегка жестче, чем нужно было.

— Как насчет того, чтобы для начала пройтись по набережной? — Крис показал свободной рукой в нужную сторону. — Там есть местечко, с которого открывается просто потрясающий вид на город.

— Как скажете, капитан, — Тайлер кивнул, и они медленно зашагали в сторону моста.

Но они так и не дошли туда, куда хотели.

На полпути у Криса снова потемнело в глазах. На этот раз видение старого дома в Мохаве стало еще четче…

Он увидел, что идет снег и на дверях, по старой традиции, висит рождественский венок — профессия отца давала о себе знать. Крис чувствовал, как под ногами хрустит, как легкий морозец щиплет щеки. Как все отчетливее разгоралось внутри ощущение уюта, тем сильнее, чем ярче и насыщеннее становилась картинка.

Он почти поднялся на крыльцо, чтобы постучать в дверь: хотелось сделать сюрприз маме. Ее лицо, радостное и удивленное, всегда отпечатывалось у Криса в памяти на весь следующий год… Но все померкло так же быстро, как и возникло.

Из темноты снова выступили очертания залитого солнцем Сан-Франциско, и силуэт Тайлера, очерченный черными одеждами и темными непослушными волосами, казался здесь чем-то инородным. Чем-то, что хотелось вписать в эту яркую, насыщенную цветом реальность, сделать частью привычной Крису жизни.

— Капитан Пайк, вы в порядке? — поинтересовался Тайлер. Он действительно выглядел встревоженным. Может быть, даже слишком для человека, который никакими, кроме служебных, отношениями с Крисом не связан. Эта мысль показалась Крису смешной, и он улыбнулся.

— Да, мистер Тайлер, все хорошо, — Крис только сейчас заметил, что сгорбился и схватился за голову — пришлось выпрямиться, одернуть форму. — Видимо, усталость дает о себе знать.

— Тогда, может, не стоит вам тратить на меня время. Отправитесь отдыхать? — забота, которую изобразил Тайлер, выглядела настолько натурально, что Крис на мгновение ему поверил. А потом еще раз мысленно напомнил себе, что Секция 31 готовит своих людей слишком хорошо.

— Я вам обещал, — возразил Крис, но потом подумал, что если организм явно протестует против прогулки на свежем воздухе под солнцем Сан-Франциско, то, видимо, надо найти альтернативу. — Может быть, тогда вместо прогулки сходим куда-нибудь выпить? Когда вы в последний раз были в «602»?

Тайлер совершенно точно понял, о чем речь — было ясно по лицу. Он кивнул, словно ему самому хотелось перейти куда-то, где он не будет выглядеть вытянутой черной кляксой на фоне синего неба и синего же залива. Клякса… Крис снова улыбнулся. Сегодня его фантазия разбушевалась не на шутку.

В «602» было безлюдно. И не так солнечно. В этой обстановке полумрака и приглушенной музыки уже сам Крис в ярко-желтой форме выглядел как что-то инородное.

— Никогда не думал, что окажусь тут… — возможно, Тайлер хотел добавить «снова», но технически он никогда был в этом баре. _Настоящий Эш Тайлер_ был, а он нет.

— Ну вот, зато теперь у вас есть отличный шанс обзавестись своими воспоминаниями, а не опираться только на то, что досталось в наследство от… — Крис резко замолчал. Он сегодня позволял себе слишком много говорить и, в основном, то, о чем вообще не стоит упоминать.

Они наконец-то сели за один из столиков, и только сейчас Крис решил, что надо извиниться. Но он не успел этого сделать — в глазах снова потемнело…

Деревянная дверь на ощупь именно такая, какой Крис ее помнил. От венка из еловых веток сильно пахнет хвоей: настоящий, нереплицированный аромат кажется сильнее, чем все, что Крису когда-либо доводилось ощущать.

Он постучал, и внутри дома послышались шаги, настолько знакомые, что от узнавания замерло дыхание. Крис хочет сдержать улыбку, но она рвется наружу, и невозможно сопротивляться — он счастлив и хочет делиться этим со всем миром.

Все вокруг ярко вспыхнуло, и вот он уже стоял посреди гостинной, обнимая маму. Весь дом и, конечно же, сама мама пропахли имбирным печеньем — Крис каждый раз спрашивает, зачем она их печет, ведь это же ненастоящее Рождество, ненастоящий праздник, Христианство кануло в лету вместе с Третьей Мировой. Но он никогда не получает ответа.

— Почему бы тебе не подняться и не помочь нашему гостю с выбором свитера? — мягко произнесла мама, отправляясь на кухню — оттуда сильно пахнет чем-то вкусным — и подгоревшим в духовке. Настоящей духовке!

— Гостю?..

Крис едва успевает спросить — его снова выдернуло в Сан-Франциско. Только теперь он был не в баре, не на территории Академии.

— Где я? — спросил Крис, хотя уже знал ответ на свой вопрос.

Мистер Тайлер на фоне светлых стен больницы опять выглядел, как длинная черная клякса, и Крис уже подумал, что, может быть, стоит порекомендовать Секции 31 сменить дресскод.

— Вы потеряли сознание на целый час, — Тайлер подошел ближе и сел рядом с кроватью. — Пришлось вызвать помощь и транспортировать вас в больницу.

Крис хотел поблагодарить Тайлера, но видение визита в дом родителей никак не шло у него из головы.

— У меня есть версия о том, что с вами случилось, но вряд ли доктора посчитают ее достаточной, — Тайлер ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Криса так, что стало ясно — он перепугался. Крис бы тоже начал переживать, если бы кто-то из его людей упал в обморок без явной причины.

— Забавно, не правда ли? — спросил Крис. — Мы рискуем жизнью почти круглосуточно, летая на кораблях в глубоком космосе, но стоит оказаться на твердой земле, и сразу теряем весь свой запас прочности. Что? Почему вы на меня так смотрите, мистер Тайлер?

Тайлер выглядел серьезнее, чем обычно. Это и настораживало, и почему-то успокаивало — отчего-то Крис, несмотря на все проблемы и противоречия между ними, доверял ему.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, капитан, — сказал Тайлер. Он встал и собирался уже уйти, но Крис почему-то решил, что не хочет оставаться один в больничной палате. Он потянулся и схватил Тайлера за руку.

И в этот момент все еще раз погрузилось в темноту. Только на этот раз она была гуще, и краски, проступающие через нее, ярче и сочнее.

Крис видел, как поднимается по старой скрипучей деревянной лестнице на второй этаж — там была его комната. Он шел мимо стен, увешанных голографиями, и отчего-то прислушивался к каждому шороху в царившей вокруг тишине.

Дверь поддалась легко, и стоило только ее открыть, в лицо ударил свет — его было так много, словно именно тут сегодня решило переночевать солнце. Как только глаза привыкли, Крис увидел рядом с кроватью Тайлера, одетого в красный вязаный свитер. Прямо на груди шестерка оленей тянула корабль класса Конституция…

— ...поверьте мне, вам действительно не нужно искать причину обмороков — лучше вызовите специалистов по темпоральной механике и проверьте капитана Пайка на остаточные тахионы, — Крис слышал голос Тайлера, но не видел его — все тело казалось невесомым. — ...это может быть реакцией на контакт с неочищенным кристаллом времени…

Голова гудела страшно. Крис открыл глаза и очень осторожно огляделся — от попыток повернуться становилось хуже и начинало мутить.

— Вы пришли в сознание, — Тайлер был где-то рядом — Крис не мог определить его точное положение, видел только черное пятно на фоне белых стен палаты. — Я вовремя задействовал свои связи в Секции, чтобы вам помогли.

— Что? — это единственное, что Крис смог из себя выдавить. Его сейчас мало интересовало то, о чем говорил Тайлер. Мутное видение, пришедшее к нему из… будущего? Или какой-то альтернативной реальности? Крис не понимал то, что видел, но знал: все ощущения были чересчур реальными, а чувства — живыми. Он хотел испытать их еще раз.

— Я подобное видел на Кроносе у тех, кто занимался обработкой неочищенных временных кристаллов… или мне об этом рассказывали, — Тайлер на мгновение замолчал. — Главное, что вы теперь в порядке.

— Мистер Тайлер, — Крис позвал его, и тому пришлось подойти ближе, снова сесть рядом.

— Вам что-то нужно, капитан?

Крис пытался вспомнить, какой сейчас месяц и день по обыкновенному календарю, но в голове ничего, кроме звездных дат, не было. В любом случае, декабрь точно кончился, потому что мама присылала ему открытку — она всегда это делала: даже если праздник и ненастоящий, то повод провести время с семьей реальнее некуда.

— Уже, конечно, поздно, — Крис заговорил, но слова давались ему с трудом. Он смотрел на Тайлера, а перед глазами все еще стоял тот красный свитер, который совершенно точно лежит в старом доме на окраине Мохаве, в покосившемся платяном шкафу. Крис последний раз надевал его три года назад…

— Для чего? — переспросил Тайлер. Он смотрел на Криса так, как тогда, на транспортаторной платформе. Вопрос, прозвучавший в тот момент, все еще висел между ними, как упруго закрученная пружина, которую надо освободить — Крис подумал, что, возможно, это именно тот самый шанс сделать все правильно, что Вселенная просто подсказала ему выход.

Он так хотел сказать: «Я доверяю тебе, Эш Тайлер», но вместо этого произнес другое, более важное. То, что не терпело больше откладывания в долгий ящик.

— Отпраздновать Рождество в доме моих родителей, — говорить отчего-то вдруг стало очень легко. — Да, это ненастоящий праздник, но главное — это хорошо провести время и отдохнуть в кругу семьи и друзей…

Тайлер выглядел удивленным, может быть, даже немного смущенным.

— В это время года там даже идет снег, — продолжал Крис. — Его не очень много, но достаточно, чтобы можно было сыграть в снежки…

— Ладно, — Тайлер откинулся на спинку стула и вдруг перестал казаться черной кляксой. — Вы обещали мне новые воспоминания, так почему бы и нет? Только если у вас, в Мохаве лежит снег, я, скорее всего, буду мерзнуть.

Крис рассмеялся — ему казалось, что этот разговор у них уже был и дальше все будет хорошо, несмотря ни на что.

— О, из-за этого переживать не стоит, мистер Тайлер.

И Тайлер улыбнулся ему в ответ.  



End file.
